


The Scars Shall Fade

by xspike4evax



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 04:47:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5898877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xspike4evax/pseuds/xspike4evax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel is determined to get what he wants and he doesn't mind exploiting Spike's weaknesses to get it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Scars Shall Fade

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Manipulate & Forgotten from bad_swa prompt table- written for emmatheslayer who requested an Angel/Spike for manipulate prompt.   
> Valentine Bingo Prompt: Always and Forever from bad_swa

Something in Angel’s expression reminded Spike of their nearness. Angel’s eyes darkened to the colour of aged whisky, his gaze tightly focused on Spike’s face. The tension in Angel thrummed through Spike’s own nerves, sending them into an overload of awareness.

It was nothing like Spike remembered. What had appealed to Angelus did not appeal to Angel. The excitement, the pain, the debauchery; it was all absent. Angel lingered over everything, his touch breaking the surface of Spike’s skin until he felt it in his very core. 

It meant something to Spike, Angel was sure of it, although Spike tried not to let it show. Spike was still of the opinion that he and Angel could never be anything good, that they could never have anything special. Angel was determined to show him otherwise; so, Angel had said everything Spike had always wanted and needed to hear and he said it in a matter of fact way. Angel didn’t use flowery speeches or talk around in circles; he got straight to the point. 

Angel said he wanted him. Angel said Spike was the one for him. Angel said they belonged together.   
Just as Angel knew he would, Spike gave in. He let Angel kiss him. He let Angel undress him. He let Angel touch him. He let Angel inside him. 

Wrapping a hand around Spike's cock, Angel stroked him, feeling him thicken and swell in his palm. Tongue flickering over the tip, Angel closed his mouth over Spike's throbbing flesh and slid down slowly. Spike groaned, pressing up against him and Angel felt a surge of satisfaction at the reaction. 

There was something about Spike that drove him crazy. It was more than his beauty, more than his presence more than his prowess. It came from deep within Spike, it was his very essence, and Angel wanted it. He wanted Spike and he knew how to get him. Angel knew Spike better than anyone. He knew what Spike wanted more than anything was to be wanted, needed; loved. Angel was willing to twist and manipulate Spike's weaknesses to his own advantage to get Spike into his bed. 

His hands run over Spike's body, he was all hard muscle and sharp angles beneath silky skin and Angel revelled in the sensation of Spike under his hands and Spike against his tongue. 

Spike groaned again when Angel stroked his nipples and took his cock deeper into the recess of his mouth. He shuddered and came hard with a low moan. 

He watched Angel through heavy lidded eyes. Angel was kneeling between his splayed legs, large hands on his hips, thumb riding the curve of the bone. Stroking his own cock once, twice, Angel guided himself between Spike's legs. Angel's sound of appreciation mirrored Spike's when he eased himself inside Spike. 

This was where he was meant to be, it had always been Spike and it would always be Spike, even though neither of them had realised it before. 

Spike grunted, shifting slightly beneath Angel's hands. The pain and discomfort of having Angel inside him after so many years only amplified his pleasure. 

Angel knew this was a different kind of pain than Spike was used to from him; not vicious but designed to break Spike just the same. Angel would break Spike with tenderness, give him what he needed so Spike would find it neigh on impossible to walk away. Spike might not love him now, but he craved love and would take it if Angel offered it; like a stray puppy. And Angel would offer it. He intended to keep Spike with him always and forever. He would make up for the past and one day he would look at Spike and know that Spike stayed because he wanted to stay. One day he would look at Spike and know the scars had faded, one day he would look at Spike and know the past had been forgiven and forgotten.

One day he would look at Spike and know that Spike loved him too.


End file.
